El amor de Lily
by Victorie W
Summary: Lo que ocurrió entre James y Lily aquellos meses antes de comenzar su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts... ACLARACIÓN: Dicha historia fue pensada mucho tiempo antes a que JK diera a conocer los nombres verdaderos de los padres de James. Aquí su madre es Dorea Black y no Euphemia Potter.
1. Encuentros

**_Cuando sus bocas se encontraron surgieron chispas a su alrededor"._** Había leído esa frase una y otra vez, imaginando que era ella a quien besaban con tanta efusividad, que quien la besaba era James Potter, aquel joven al cual tanto creía odiar. Pero esa idea prohibida no pasaba de su mente, nadie sabía su pequeño secreto y nunca lo escucharían salir de sus labios, era demasiado orgullosa para admitírselo a su mejor amiga siquiera. Cerró el libro con violencia frente a sus ojos y lo guardó en el bolso que reposaba sobre sus piernas. El autobús se detuvo a unas cuadras de su hogar. Saltó los escalones que la separaban de la grava y comenzó a caminar. Hacía frío pese a ser pleno verano. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie en la calle a excepción de ella. Esto la incomodaba un poco por lo que apresuró el paso. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa descubrió, muy a su pesar, que estaba cerrada y que ella se había olvidado de las llaves. Bufó molesta, no había sido el mejor día de su vida. Se sentó en el escalón de la puerta de entrada y se dedicó a observar las estrellas, que aquella noche brillaban con todo su esplendor. Se sintió afortunada al vivir en los suburbios, alejada del barullo de la ciudad, pues podía contemplar las maravillas de la naturaleza sin que nada ni nadie la molestase. Una voz la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Caminaba con lentitud hacia donde ella estaba.

\- ¿Evans?- Lily no podía verlo con claridad. Entrecerró los ojos. El joven cruzó la calle, por la que en ese momento no circulaba ni un alma, corriendo. Cuando la luz de los faroles que iluminaban la acera golpeó su rostro, Lily vio a James Potter en todo su esplendor. Recién salido de la ducha, con su cabello mojado y una barba de apenas unos días- No pensé nunca encontrarte por este lugar.- Mintió pero tan encantadoramente como solo él podía. Ella le dedicó una mueca de desagrado.

-Lo mismo digo Potter.

\- Vivo a unas cuadras de aquí- respondió él a una pregunta que no le habían hecho.- así que somos vecinos- agregó con una sonrisa, ella no dijo nada- Estás linda- dijo de repente. Lily se sonrojó, incómoda, miró hacia otro lado evitando que la viera en ese estado.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- No, estoy disfrutando de mis merecidas vacaciones.

\- Siempre estás de vacaciones Potter.

\- Ja- exhaló irónico- Sí, pero estas son oficiales.- exclamó apoyándose junto a la puerta principal, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.- ¿Qué haces para divertirte Evans?, ¿Estudiar pociones?

\- No te importa Potter, y si es así, ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

\- Pues… no es nada- y empezó a sonreír.

\- ¿Ahora de qué te ríes?- exclamó ella molesta. Siempre la hacía poner así y él parecía disfrutarlo.

\- Veo que no tienes ganas de hablar y mi padre una vez me dijo: "Aléjate de una mujer sin sentido del humor" y en especial si se llama Lily- agregó en un murmullo- así que adiós - y se levantó de golpe.

\- No- lo interrumpió con un tono distinto de voz y levantando su brazo.- digo, quédate, no te estoy echando- James la observó incrédulo.- Hablo en serio- agregó ella.

El joven tomó asiento junto a la pelirroja. Mientras jugaba con sus manos, ella veía en la dirección contraria.

\- Falta poco para nuestro último año en Hogwarts…- musitó él. Lily volteó a verlo, algo extrañada, sus ojos café brillaban tras aquella maraña de cabellos negros que caían desordenados en su frente. - ¿Qué harás después?- preguntó girando su rostro y observando fijamente sus tiernos ojos verdes.

\- Ehh… creo que seré medimaga- dijo Lily casi automáticamente.- o ejerceré la medicina aquí, en el mundo muggle. Me gusta ayudar a las personas.

James la miraba, absorto en sus pensamientos. Recordó a Remus y cómo ella le había ayudado cuando descubrió su pequeño secreto con la luna. Así la miró, unos segundos, con una sonrisa dulce, no muy propia en él. La pelirroja se sonrojó de repente y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ahora qué te pasa?- exclamó hostil.

\- Nada. Te admiro, eso es todo- respondió con un tono de voz como aterciopelado.

\- ¿Tu a qué te dedicarás?- le preguntó ella con el propósito de romper con la magia de aquel extraño momento. Era la primera vez que parecían hablar como dos personas normales, sin gritarse ni burlarse uno del otro.

\- Auror- y sonrió al decirlo. "¿Acaso su sonrisa siempre fue tan encantadora?", se preguntó Lily, embelesada por la belleza del muchacho.- Mi padre así lo hubiese querido y yo se lo prometí antes de que muriese. Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

De repente reinó el silencio y Lily sintió su corazón oprimido. Quería arrojarse a sus brazos y amarlo con todo su corazón. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Se abría a ella, era la primera vez que podía vislumbrar otra faceta de James Potter y aquello le intrigaba. Todo él parecía ser un irresistible misterio.

\- ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó James mientras tomaba un cigarrillo y lo colocaba en su boca. La muchacha volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- No fumo James Potter.

El empezó a reír.

\- Solo quería prestarte mi chaqueta señorita mandona, pero si no quieres, por mí está bien. La que tiene frío eres tú, yo por suerte estoy bien abrigado.- y encendió el cigarro. Lily se mordió el labio inferior, entre apenada y furiosa y fijó su mirada en el suelo. De repente sintió el peso de la chaqueta del pelinegro caer sobre sus hombros.

\- Gracias- dijo ella a lo que él hizo un movimiento con sus hombros.

Se mantuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, uno junto al otro, amparados por la noche estrellada.

\- ¿Intentaste abrir la puerta con magia? Aquí tengo mi varita y algunos chascos de Zonco- dijo James eufórico como si una tremenda idea hubiese surcado su mente a la velocidad de un rayo.

\- ¿Estás demente? ¿Quieres incendiar mi casa y que nos expulsen a los dos?- Lily estaba anonadada. Era increíble que hubiese insinuado algo semejante.

\- Solo decía, no me acuses con Dumbledore.- exclamó imitando a un niño suplicando.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa que el joven no pudo ver.

\- Ejem- exhaló una mujer a unos pasos de ellos. Era tan pelirroja como su hija y sus ojos eran igual de verdes, aunque su nariz era más prominente y su cuello largo y delgado como el de un cisne.

\- Hola mamá- exclamó apresurada Lily poniéndose de pie y cubriendo a James con su cuerpo.

\- Hola hija- respondió intentando ver al joven que se puso de pie al oír el "mamá"- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?, ¿No me vas a presentar al apuesto muchacho?- preguntó severa.

\- Ehh… si, si… es Jj…- había comenzado a titubear.

\- Jenny- agregó él.

\- Sí, Jenny… P…

\- …Proud- le susurró entre risas.

\- Jenny Proud- exclamó alegre la muchacha pero al percatarse de lo que había dicho ya su madre y James reían a carcajadas.

\- ¿Dónde tienes esa cabeza, mi dulce niña?- preguntaba la señora divertida- por favor has pasar a "Jenny" hija- dijo entre risas- y ofrécele algo de beber o comer. ¿Cuál es tu nombre querido?

\- James Potter pero no, gracias…

\- Insisto James, entra que prepararé una cena deliciosa- exclamó la mujer y entró al hogar sin oportunidad a una réplica, con algunas bolsas repleta de viveres y seguida por su hija que iba cabizbaja y James que se sentía completamente feliz. - Hoy solo seremos nosotros tres porque Petunia, mi otra hija, salió al cine con su novio y Harry, mi esposo está en la universidad dando clases.

El joven conversó mucho con Marie. Al llegar el momento de la cena, James se marchó.

\- Gracias, pero otra vez será. Si no vuelvo mi madre enviará a los sabuesos a buscarme- saludó jocoso a madre e hija desde lejos y se marchó corriendo hacia su casa.

Marie asintió con la cabeza. Parecía muy segura de sí misma. Lily continuaba observando el lugar en el que el joven Potter había desaparecido.

\- Es un buen muchacho.

\- Sí tú supieras mamá… es un tonto.

\- No me equivoco hija, ese chico lo vale- y le guiñó un ojo a la joven antes de volver al interior de su hogar, dejándola aún más confundida. Con sus pensamientos navegando desordenadamente por su mente y con la extraña bendición de su madre todavía resonando en cada rincón de su cabeza, se quedó dormida. Habían pasado solo algunas horas, cuando…

\- EVANS- gritaba alguien desde algún lugar, la joven saltó asustada de su cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- EVANS- repitió.

Ella se movió con cautela, tomo la varita e iluminó su reloj, luego de ver la hora, bufó enojada y con la varita en alto como si fuera una antorcha caminó hacia la ventana. Espió entre las cortinas casi transparentes. Al observar a James abajo, de pie, con una tímida sonrisa poco típica de él y con una mano en alto, casi termina estampada en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes qué hora es?- le susurró totalmente histérica mientras lo miraba con atención.

\- Sí, pero ya sabes, estamos de vacaciones y no tengo nada de sueño. Además quería verte. ¿Tú no?

\- Estás loco…- volvía a entrar cuando la detuvo.

\- Eh… ¿Me devuelves mi chaqueta?- exclamó bastante apenado al revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Lily corrió a buscarla y cuando la tuvo entre sus manos la arrojó furiosa por la ventana.

\- ¡Gracias!- gritó él.

\- Shh... Lo haces a propósito, ya baja la voz.

\- Lo siento. Nos vemos luego muñeca. - Guiñó un ojo y se alejó de allí rápidamente. La pelirroja sostuvo la vista inclusive minutos después de que el joven se perdió doblando la esquina.

\- Eres un idiota Potter.- exclamó Lily una vez que hubo cerrado los postigos de su ventana.

Tal vez no había nadie tan terco como Lily Evans pero James Potter se le acercaba bastante. Era molesto y podía con cualquiera cuando se lo proponía y pese a que la pelirroja se había jurado a sí misma nunca caer en sus redes de amor, James poco a poco parecía estar atrapándola y ella apenas podía percatarse.

\- ¿Está todo bien hija?- la voz de su padre, quien golpeaba la puerta algo preocupado, la despertó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Estoy bien papá.- decía la pelirroja intentando controlar su voz.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó el hombre.

\- Con nadie, estaba hablando dormida.- Lily permaneció despierta hasta muy tarde y cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre la frondosidad del bosque a lo lejos, ella cerraba sus ojos entregándose a Morfeo. Durmió pacíficamente un par de horas, hasta que un golpe la despertó de su letargo. Se levantó con el rostro húmedo (un triste sueño que no recordaba la había hecho llorar) y se dirigió para abrir la puerta. Un ramo de flores sostenido por un joven que no dejaba ver su rostro. Lily corrió temerosa, las azaleas y violetas que llenaban el ramo.

\- ¡Marcus!- gritó desesperada, al ver a ese amigo de la infancia, a ese niño con el que solía jugar en sus primeros años de vida, materializado en un apuesto hombre, delgado, de estatura media, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro juvenil. Lily se echó a sus brazos mientras el sorprendido muchacho arrojaba el ramo a sus pies.

\- ¡Me alegra verte Lily! - la pelirroja había intentado contener su llanto pero estalló en un mar de lágrimas contra el pecho de su gran amigo casi sin darse cuenta.


	2. Madurar

\- Levántate Cornamenta.

-No me molestes Canuto- decía el muchacho con su voz atenuada por la almohada que cubría su rostro.

\- Anoche estuvo merodeando el vecindario - irrumpió Remus como si recién se hubiese despertado, cabello revuelto con mucho estilo y un pantalón y remera gris holgada.

\- ¿Merodeando?, ¿Tu solo?- preguntó Canuto entre ofendido y curioso- Somos tres merodeadores presentes y te guardas toda la diversión para ti solo.

\- Fui a ver a Evans.- respondió James mientras con una mano buscaba los lentes que habían caído al suelo.

\- ¿La "pelirroja sabionda" Evans?- preguntó incrédulo Black.

\- Vive a unas cuadras de aquí- respondió Remus con aires de superioridad.

\- ¿Sabías eso y no dijiste nada?- preguntaron James y Sirius al unísono.

\- Tú vives aquí hace años y apenas te percatas de que eres vecino de Lily.

\- Buen punto Lunático- dijo Sirius pensativo- No entiendo cómo se te pasó esa Cornamenta. Ahora cuéntanos qué pasó, ¿Te pateó otra vez?

\- No y ya basta- exclamó con firmeza James mientras se componía lentamente y se colocaba sus anteojos, malhumorado.

\- ¿No nos dirás nada?- exclamó Black con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué quieren saber? La vi, HABLAMOS- enfatizó esta última palabra- y le presté mi chaqueta de cuero, eso fue todo.

Sirius y Remus oían sorprendidos la perorata de su amigo. No lo podían creer.

\- ¿No hubo ni siquiera un beso?- preguntó Black algo decepcionado- Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no te lanzo con ningún objeto contundente, sino ya estaríamos recogiendo los pedazos de ti. La edad la está haciendo más tranquila- exclamó Sirius como dando una clase de biología. Remus movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, sabía lo que se venía.

\- Púdrete Canuto- dijo James poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que esa chica está más loca que una cabra?! Se le piró un tornillo hace tiempo, ¡amiga de Quejicus! ya deberías saberlo.

\- Ejem- Intentaba interrumpir Remus.

\- ¡¿Cuantas veces te dije que no la insultes frente mío?!

\- Un día te trata como un ser humano y al otro te hace sentir como un trapo con el que limpia el piso. Esta ¡LOCA!

\- Te lo advertí- En ese preciso momento ambos hechiceros levantaron sus varitas. Remus ya estaba harto de aquellas peleas matutinas y de intentar ser el mediador, sabía que era inútil pues nunca arrojaban hechizos hacia el otro así que sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlos. Así que se echaba en un sillón con las piernas sobre el respaldo y cerraba los ojos con las manos sobre su pecho y los auriculares muggles en sus oídos, escuchando la música que salía de su pequeña radio portátil.

Sirius era un galán, ninguna chica se resistía a sus encantos, incluidas las más difíciles, pero Lily era la excepción, y sencillamente detestaba su carácter y el ceño fruncido que les dedicaba casi siempre que se los cruzaba. Era como una marca de nacimiento, como una arruga que siempre cargaba en su rostro. Además, sobre todo, no podía soportar la manera en la que trataba a James, el hermano que le había dado la vida.

Remus se quitó los auriculares cuando un estrépito traspasó sus oídos. Se compuso a la velocidad de un rayo, ambos jóvenes se había arrojado unos hechizos bastantes fuertes aunque no tanto para matarse mutuamente y los dos habían terminado estrellados en paredes opuestas de la habitación.

\- ¡Qué demonios!- gritaba Remus bastante aturdido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer ya entrada en años con un delantal rojo fuego, un cabello oscuro en el cual abundaban las canas y unos finísimos anteojos que brillaban aun entre la humareda de la explosión.

\- ¡JAMES POTTER!-

\- Yo no hice nada- decía el susodicho con la voz amortiguada y aun tumbado sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

\- Los espero a los TRES en la sala.

\- Pero YO fui el que no hizo nada señora.- exclamó Remus.

\- Exacto, no hiciste nada.

\- Maldición- exclamó Remus una vez que Dorea Potter hubo abandonado el dormitorio.

Los tres amigos sin mediar palabra alguna bajaron a la sala de estar, James sin sus anteojos que habían salido despedidos en el aire y con bastante hollín en sus cabellos, al igual que Sirius quien tenía una quemadura importante en una de las mangas de su chaqueta.

Dorea, viuda desde hacía un año, aguardaba en un sillón, con una expresión severa que no cuadraba del todo bien con su dulce rostro el cual últimamente, estaba en extremo delgado y muy pálido.

\- Mommie…- había dicho James al besar la mejilla de su madre como si todavía fuera un pequeño niño buscando evitar alguna reprimenda.

\- Siéntate y ustedes también.

Los chicos obedecieron sin chistar. Cada uno ocupando una silla.

\- Ya estoy cansada de sus peleas.

\- Pero señora…- había comenzado Sirius.

\- Se callan. Ya no son niños, no voy a aguantarlos por dos meses peleando. Deberán buscarse alguna ocupación, trabajar si es posible.

\- ¡¿Trabajar?!- preguntó incrédulo James como si le hablaran en mandarín.

\- Sí, trabajar. Creo que llegó el día en el que dejarán de ser niños irresponsables.

Mientras James y Sirius subían las escaleras completamente infelices, Remus reía muy para sí, aunque claro, no logró disimularlo muy bien, y James se percató al instante.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Lunático? Tú nos acompañarás lobito, somos merodeadores, si cae uno pues caemos todos.

\- ¿Yo? Oh no, volveré a casa mañana mismo.

\- Oh sí, claro que sí. Nos debes muchas, así que más te vale que nos acompañes sino quieres que tomemos represalias Remusin.- exclamó con una sonrisa Sirius mientras palmeaba la espalda del desilusionado merodeador.

Desde pequeños, cuando llegaba la noche, los cuatro acostumbraban permanecer despiertos hasta muy tarde en sus respectivas camas, y aun cuando Peter se hubo distanciado un poco de ellos mantenían esa bella costumbre y charlaban de cualquier tema que se les cruzara en ese momento, bromeaban, hablaban de chicas y hasta se animaban a debatir seriamente sobre su futuro aunque luego terminaran mofándose de sus ocurrencias.

\- ¿En dónde trabajaremos?

\- Pues no sé ustedes pero yo en el Ministerio…

\- Pero de barrendero- agregó Sirius ante la idea de James.

\- De Auror- exclamó el otro ignorándolo.

\- Pero primero tendremos que terminar el colegio, cualquier trabajo en el mundo mágico requiere de estudios, aunque si trabajáramos en el Callejón… - dijo Remus intentando imaginarse de mesero en el Caldero Chorreante, solo la idea le provocaba escalofríos.

\- Pero no puedo- había dicho James rápidamente- mi madre está sola y recuperándose de una gripe, no quisiera irme tan lejos. Me gustaría acompañarla antes de volver a la escuela.

\- Adhiero a lo que él dijo- había dicho Sirius, quien sentía por Dorea el mismo afecto que su hijo por ella.

\- Bien, entonces habrá que buscar un trabajo aquí. ¿Chicos?- fue en vano los dos habían quedado dormidos nuevamente y roncaban con fuerza como en un desagradable concierto. Remus intentó inútilmente, conciliar el sueño mientras navegaba por su mente la idea de tener que despertarse al otro día y salir a buscar un trabajo muggle. En cambio James soñaba con la posibilidad distante que Lily se fijara en él una vez que tuviera una ocupación decente.


	3. Sentimientos

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Marcus?- preguntó Lily una vez que se hubo despegado del muchacho y se secaba unas lágrimas rebeldes que corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Estaba entrenando dragones en Corea, pasaba por aquí y…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo es verte!- exclamó con una sonrisa ante el joven quien de a poco se le habían llenado las mejillas de rubor. Ella se percató lentamente de que llevaba su pijama puesto y avergonzada cerró la puerta en sus narices. Corrió a vestirse con premura mientras el extrañado joven esperaba pacientemente.

\- ¡Listo!- gritó una vez fuera de la habitación, bastante satisfecha con lo que tenía puesto.

Ambos tomaron asiento en un banco que había en el pasillo que comunicaba a las habitaciones.

Lily y Marcus se analizaban con la mirada después de todos esos años sin verse, buscando cualquier señal que les recordara a los niños que una vez habían sido.

\- ¿Cómo has estado "Mark"? - interrogó Lily radiante luego de unos interminables segundos.

\- Pues estuve viajando por el mundo, participé en torneos de dragones, fue impresionante- decía el muchacho mientras la joven notaba aquel brillo particular en sus ojos repletos de orgullo.- Gané uno, y fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

\- Me alegro por ti, en serio. Siempre te gustaron los dragones y la adrenalina. Hogwarts nunca fue

\- Gracias, luego volví porque mi tía está enferma… y quise verte.

\- ¿Tu tía? Creía que…- preguntó Lily ignorando las últimas palabras.

\- Sí, es decir la tía de mi padrastro, ya fallecido.

\- Ah…

\- Pero siempre le tuve mucho cariño, es una gran mujer.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo estás en el amor?, ¿tienes novia?- inquirió Lily con picardía.

\- Novia- repitió como si tratara de recordar algo sin mirarla- No, no tengo.- y giró su cabeza hacia ella como esperando que dijera algo luego de esto. - ¿Tu, como has estado?

\- Yo… bien… es decir, este es mi último año en Hogwarts…

\- ¡Felicidades!

\- Gracias- respondió algo apesadumbrada.

\- ¿Y qué piensas seguir después?, yo tengo un puesto vacante de domadora de dragones…

\- No, gracias, pero no, no podría- respondió mientras se ruborizaba inconscientemente y prorrumpía en una pequeña carcajada- pensaba ser medimaga o médica muggle.

\- Serás una gran profesional ¿Tienes novio?- preguntó velozmente.

\- ¿Novio?- repitió ella como él lo hubo hecho. Solo una persona se le cruzó por la mente ante aquella palabra pero la sangre se le iba a la cabeza e iba a estallar de ira contenida sino se controlaba- No tengo, y estoy muy feliz sola- exclamó ella intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Pues…- comenzó el otro con algo de desaliento- siempre habrá alguna esperanza… -sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡A comer!- gritaba Marie desde la planta baja interrumpiendo aquel extraño momento de intimidad.

Los amigos se pusieron de pie y bajaron las escaleras hacia el comedor mientras conversaban trivialidades.

\- Cuídate de Tuney, está muy sensible hacia los hechiceros.

\- ¿Sensible?

\- Los odia.

\- ¿Y a ti?

\- Tal vez, no sé- exclamó encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero ella y su novio- y giró los ojos al pronunciarlo- se la pasan insultando a los magos, siempre. No se molestan si yo estoy en la misma habitación. Mis padres le llaman la atención para que ya no lo hagan, pero es inútil.

\- ¿Cómo puedes soportarlos?

\- Ya me acostumbre, yo la quiero pese a todo, es buena… cuando se lo propone.

Una vez sentados en la larga mesa, hizo su aparición "Tuney" como solía decirle Lily. Petunia entró con su novio desde hacía unos meses. Petunia algo antipática, levantó su mano, saludando de lejos a Marcus, el joven asintió devolviéndole el saludo, Vernon ni amagó a acercarse.

\- Vernon, Marcus, Marcus, Vernon mi novio- exclamó sin ánimos Petunia y tomando asiento, acción que imitó su pareja acompañado por las palabras de Mark.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- No te molestes por ser educado con ellos- le susurró Lily al notar que su amigo se había quedado desconcertado por la falta de decoro de aquellos dos.- Son… así.

\- ¡Bienvenido Mark!- gritó interrumpiendo un hombre muy bien parecido, mucho más alto que su mujer, de cabello castaño oscuro, cejas pobladas y ojos azules como el mar del caribe. El señor Evans, Harry Evans, era un hombre muy simpático, adoraba todo lo que comprendía la magia, era escritor y profesor universitario.

\- Hola señor- exclamó el otro extendiendo su brazo.

El almuerzo fue muy llevadero para Mark pese a las miradas de desagrado que la pareja de jóvenes sentada al otro lado de la mesa les dedicaba.

\- Todo estuvo delicioso señora Evans.

\- Gracias, querido.

\- Hoy saldremos a pescar Mark, ¿Quieres venir?- preguntó el señor mientras terminaba su consabida taza de té.

\- ¿A pescar?

\- Hay que despejar un poco la mente muchacho, Lily lo necesita.

\- ¿Yo?- exclamó indignada la susodicha mientras se ruborizaba de la vergüenza.

\- Sí, tu- dijo su progenitor con seriedad.- Tendremos que hablar de tu conversación de ayer con ese joven misterioso.

\- ¿Joven?- repitió su madre alarmada- no me has dicho nada hija.

\- Es que…

\- Sí, yo la escuché llorar- habló maliciosamente Petunia.

\- ¡Ya basta!- gritó Lily bastante furiosa, golpeando con una mano la mesa.- Solo fue una estupidez, no va a volver a pasar- dijo recuperando la compostura.

\- Seguramente fue por el señor Proud.- volvió a hablar su hermana llevándose una galleta a la boca.

\- ¿El señor Proud?- preguntó intrigado Marcus- ¿Quién es Lily?

\- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Le has dicho?!

\- Lo siento hija pero no veo nada de malo.- la joven gruñó ante estas palabras.

\- Vámonos Mark, quiero tomar un poco de aire. ¡Esta familia me sofoca!

Los dos abandonaron la sala acompañados por las voces de la señora Evans y de Petunia, quienes seguían conversando animadamente sobre el tal "Proud".

Lily y Mark tomaron asiento en unas reposeras del jardín, uno junto al otro. La muchacha estaba exhausta y tenía una gran congoja, Marcus lo notó casi al instante y exclamó:

\- Si aquel Proud te hizo daño, dímelo y llevaré a uno de mis dragones para que se lo coma.

Lily volteó su cabeza extrañada y le dedicó una humilde sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes Mark, no es necesario.

\- Ejem, ¿es tu novio?- carraspeo un poco el joven

Lily se sorprendió por esta pregunta y casi inmediatamente respondió.

\- No lo es.

\- ¿Pero te gusta?

\- ¿A qué vienen estas preguntas?- exclamó Lily avergonzada y molesta.

\- Lo siento.- el silencio reinó entre ambos. Marcus sentía que había metido la pata y no sabía cómo salir de esa situación.

\- ¿Vamos a pescar?

Lily comenzó a reír ante la pregunta de su amigo. Eso los hizo sentirse nuevamente a gusto uno con el otro. Comenzaron a hablar de anécdotas de la infancia.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías 5 y habíamos ido a la piscina?- exclamó Marcus después de prorrumpir en carcajadas.

\- ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar?, hacía poco que habíamos notado algo increíble en nosotros. Recuerdo que inconscientemente habías arrojado un hechizo y habías provocado que el flotador de mi hermana se convirtiera en una verdadera orca. Casi ahogaste a Tuney.

\- Sí, creo que me odia desde ese día.

\- Fue muy gracioso, viejos tiempos… - y suspiró resignada.

\- ¿Cómo está Snape?

\- Bien, creo, hace dos años que no hablo con él, es una larga y desafortunada historia.

Así permanecieron un largo rato conversando animadamente de aquellos tiempos en los que apenas eran unos traviesos infantes, Lily se dejó llevar por la charla. Nunca se había reído tanto en mucho tiempo, y la pesca se postergó para otro día. Estaba feliz y sin darse cuenta borró aquel recuerdo apodado "Proud" de su mente, por unos momentos.

\- Mañana deberé visitar a mi tía- había dicho Mark a Lily ya muy tarde en la cocina mientras la señora de la casa acomodaba un cuarto para él.

\- Envíale mis saludos, espero un día conocerla.

\- No faltará la oportunidad.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Quieres salir el sábado?- inquirió el joven repentinamente.

\- ¿Salir?

\- Sí, al cine o a comer… como quieras.

\- Es que…

\- De acuerdo, no importa…

\- Sí, sí… quiero.

\- Perfecto, pasaré a buscarte... ¿a las tres?

\- Claro.

\- Bien, bueno me voy a dormir… Buenas noches pelirroja…

\- Buenas noches Mark- y ambos se besaron en las mejillas.

Permaneció unos segundos en la cocina, sola, mientras el muchacho se dirigía a su habitación. Se sentía muy confundida. Pero ¿por qué?, solo era su amigo, solo su viejo amigo...


	4. Responsabilidad

James se había calzado su chaqueta de cuero y había salido muy temprano ese día, sin siquiera avisarle a sus amigos. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón desgastado, por las calles de Londres. Un grupo de jovencitas que parecían llegar de una fiesta le sonrieron con picardía pero él no estaba de ánimos para responderles. Más allá había un hombre que bajaba con sus manos un gran ropero de un camión, alguien se estaba mudando. No odiaba a los muggles pero no podía entender la clase de trabajos que realizaban, el esfuerzo que hacían, sin usar nada de magia. Recién comenzaba a amanecer, muy poca gente transitaba por la calle aquella madrugada, el moreno seguía su trayecto hasta que se detuvo de repente, y una idea estúpida se le cruzó por la cabeza al ver a una mujer regordeta bajar de un taxi. James y el trabajo era un capítulo del libro de su vida que ni siquiera tenía una página. Todavía estaba en la escuela por lo que no había tenido la posibilidad de pensar en ello. Ir a pedir trabajo de taxista no era muy fácil en Inglaterra. Al entrar al despacho y verlo tan joven los encargados comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Aun así James no se achicó y se plantó ante ellos con todo el valor que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¿Tienes licencia?

En ese momento James se puso pálido de repente.

\- ¿Licencia?, ¿necesitan licencia?

\- Sí chico, ¿la tienes? Sino vete, no nos hagas perder el tiempo.

James salió de allí cabizbajo. ¿Quién pensaría que para montar escobas no existían las licencias y para subirse a esos cacharros con ruedas sí? ¡Increíble! El muchacho se encontraba abatido. Continuó caminando buscando alguna señal. Después de unas horas sin saber qué hacer y algo resignado se topó con la tienda de un amigo de su padre. Trabajar en la zapatería era la oportunidad que James esperaba. No iba a ganar mucho pero aun así se volvería alguien respetable ante los ojos de Lily. Aquel día, entró en el negocio en donde lo esperaba el dueño, el señor Owens, un anciano de escaso tamaño pero de rostro riguroso. El mismo le había explicado que su trabajo consistiría en atender a los clientes y mantener el lugar en orden. Le pagaría cien libras a la semana aunque para James el dinero era lo de menos. Comenzaría al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana. El joven agradeció y se alejó de allí rumbo a su hogar para comentarles a sus amigos la buena nueva. Cuando al arribar a la verja de su inmensa casona se encontró con un muchacho que parecía recién haber llegado. Miraba la mansión atentamente, maravillado y llevaba en una de sus manos una gran maleta. James desconfió un poco, nunca lo había visto en su vida, por lo que instintivamente comenzó a sacar la varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- ¡Oye, tú!- gritó. El muchacho de cabello color arena y transparente mirada, dio la media vuelta.- ¿Qué buscas?- preguntó de mal modo.

\- ¿Vives aquí?- preguntó el otro mientras le dedicaba una mirada fugaz a la casona.

\- Sí, ¿Vienes a robar? - exclamó tranquilamente James pero bastante impaciente.

El otro lo miró sorprendido.

\- Yo no soy ningún ladrón y si lo fuera, ¿crees que te lo diría?

\- Pues no sé, no te conozco.- volvió a hablar el pelinegro algo confundido.

\- Solo vine a ver a mi tía.

\- Sí, claro… ¿tu tía?

\- Sí, Dorea Potter, ¿Está?

\- Eh… sí, es mi madre, soy James Potter- dijo desconcertado extendiendo una mano que el otro ignoró.

\- Marcus- lo interrumpió el otro conservando la compostura, sin siquiera inmutarse- soy Marcus Taylor Black. Ahora déjame pasar.

"¿Un Black?, ¿Mi madre, un sobrino?".

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

\- Maldición, llámala y ella me reconocerá.

\- No, lo siento pero te vas a quedar afuera hasta que verifique la información con mi madre. Ya sabes cómo está el mundo hoy en día, es difícil confiar en alguien a quien apenas conoces - dijo como todo "niño bueno".

\- Si es lo que quieres, de acuerdo.

\- Bien, enseguida regreso- James inocentemente pasó por la puerta de rejas y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro. "Maldito imbécil, vas a esperar un largo rato", decía para sí mientras silbaba plácidamente y pasaba entre los arbustos que circundaban su mansión.

Todos continuaban durmiendo y él aprovechó la situación para regresar a su cama y seguir durmiendo hasta muy tarde. Vestido y todo, se tiró en su cama y se cubrió con la almohada la cabeza. Cuando comenzará a trabajar ya no podría disfrutar de la cama como antes.

Tuvo extraños sueños en muy pocas horas. Algunos muy nítidos como el rostro de la pelirroja que lo tenía loco o el de su difunto padre y otros más difusos como la cara de un muchacho de pelo color arena y ojos transparentes que esperaba fuera de su casa.

\- CORNAMEEEENTTAAAAA- gritaba Sirius con todo lo que sus pulmones podían arrastrando las letras. Había empezado a zamarrearlo con vehemencia, James cada vez estaba más hundido en su almohada.

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES CANUTO?-

El otro no le respondía y continuaba moviéndolo. James totalmente furioso lanzó una patada al aire que sin darse cuenta golpeó de lleno en el rostro de Remus. Sirius había comenzado a reírse con ganas mientras su amigo se tomaba el rostro adolorido e insultaba a James y Sirius por igual. Cornamenta se compuso, todavía molesto.

\- Perdón Lunático.

\- Claro, claro, "perdón Lunático"…- gruñía el susodicho mientras salía rumbo al baño con la cabeza en alto para no manchar su camino de sangre.

\- ¡VAMOS A BUSCAR TRABAJO! - había exclamado Sirius bastante animado e irónico.

James sin embargo, con una tranquilidad inusitada en él, se colocaba los anteojos que había dejado en la mesita de luz.

\- Siento aguar esa fiesta amigo, pero el Gran Cornamenta ya terminó su búsqueda.

\- ¿Qué dices?- exclamó el otro tomando asiento a la orilla de su cama.

\- Soy zapatero.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- atinó a decir el muchacho a la vez que prorrumpía en sonoras carcajadas.

\- No sé de qué te ríes, no seré auror por el momento pero es un trabajo al fin y al cabo y muy noble.

\- Pero tú no sabes nada de zapatos, solo te los pones y ya. ¡Lunático! ¡Escucha lo que tiene para decir Cornamenta!

\- No soy un idiota Canuto, aunque a veces lo parezca. Seré el mejor zapatero de todo el Reino Unido. Para un merodeador nada es imposible. Además, déjame decirte algo, es un lugar al que van muchas mujeres…

Sirius frunció el ceño algo enfadado.

\- ¿Y yo qué haré?

\- Pues deberás arreglártelas solo Hocicos. Ve al cine, tal vez puedes ser acomodador.

\- ¿No hay un lugar en TU zapatería para mí?

\- Primero y principal no es MI zapatería, y por otro lado no sé, déjame preguntar y te digo.

James se vistió un poco más decentemente y Sirius salió del baño como todo un actor en una entrega de premios. Remus ya estaba desayunando con una gran gasa en su nariz. Estaba leyendo "El Profeta" con sumo interés y apenas levantó la cabeza al ver bajar a sus amigos. James y Sirius tomaron asiento todavía bastante adormilados, por lo que no se habían percatado que en la puerta de la casa, del lado de afuera había otro chico.

\- Oh… ¡Maldición!- bufó Cornamenta al ver a Marcus hablar con su madre, bastante furioso.

\- ¿Quién es el payaso?- exclamó Sirius dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible al recién llegado.

\- Primo tuyo, yo qué sé, se apellida Black y dice ser sobrino de mi madre.- espetó como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- ¿Black?- repitió algo extrañado Sirius rascándose la barbilla como si le costara recordar algo.

\- Taylor Black. "Marcus"- dijo con sorna imitando el tonito de voz del otro mientras se llenaba la boca de tostadas.

\- No, no, no hay ninguno en mi familia, ¡y sí que me sé el condenado árbol de memoria!

\- Entonces es un chantajista que intenta sacar provecho de mi ingenua madre.- dijo algo melodramático James.  
\- Oye, no la subestimes, debe conocerlo.- exclamó Remus mientras se volteaba a ver a los dos que continuaban hablando fuera.  
De repente Dorea volteó su cabeza hacia los muchachos con una mirada asesina en su rostro.  
\- ¡Oh, es un maldito bocón!- susurró enfadado James mientras se ponía de pie sigilosamente ya cerca de la puerta que comunicaba a la cocina.  
\- ¡JAMES POTTER!- el grito de su madre se escuchó por toda la casona. Sirius y Remus se cubrieron los oídos con las manos, el susodicho pegó un salto hacia atrás al escuchar su nombre y casi se cae arriba de la elfina que salía con una bandeja de biscochos que se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra el suelo.  
\- Lo siente Crissy.- James fue a los saltos hacia fuera pues se había machucado el dedo con un recipiente que había caído de la bandeja a su pie. - Mommie- asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.  
\- Jamie- dijo la otra de igual manera que su hijo con ese apodo que el tanto detestaba.  
\- Doña Dorea.  
\- Jamie- el tono de su voz parecía más severo y menos dulce.  
\- ¿Qué quieres ma?- preguntó el otro haciéndose el inocente. Miró a Marcus por el rabillo del ojo- Marcus, amigo.  
\- Veo que ya se conocen.  
\- Eh… sí, tuvimos la oportunidad de cruzarnos por la calle.- había dicho James como si su madre se fuese a tragar el cuento tan fácilmente.  
\- Ah… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que esperas fuera Mark?- inquirió la mujer volteándose a su "sobrino".  
\- Cuatro horas.  
\- Cuatro horas- repitió- Entra Mark por favor y James tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente, AHORA.- no había gritado pero se notaba muy histérica.  
El moreno volvió a entrar seguido de Mark quien reía divertido. James se contuvo porque le hubiese hecho tragar sus risitas si su madre no se encontrara presente. Siguió su trayecto hacia el despacho que había pertenecido a su padre y tomó asiento en la silla opuesta a la cual él se sentaba. Dorea entró a los pocos minutos y ocupó el sillón vacío al otro lado del escritorio.  
\- A ver, dime James, ¿Qué te lleva a actuar así?- preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa con las manos cruzadas- ¿Acaso yo no te enseñe como corresponde?, ¿Tu padre no fue bueno contigo?- Lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos castaños tan iguales a los suyos.- Debes crecer James, debes tener metas hijo, un objetivo en la vida, yo no voy a estar aquí siempre y tu bien lo sabes.  
\- Sí, lo sé.  
\- Quiero que seas responsable una vez en tu vida, eres un encanto hijo pero es que a veces…- suspiró resignada- eres muy exasperante.  
A James se le había dibujado una humilde sonrisa.

\- Ya conseguí un empleo en la zapatería del señor Owens.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti hijo. No sabes cuanta alegría has traído a mi corazón- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

La mujer se puso de pie con dificultad, se aproximó a su hijo y besó su cabeza llena de cabellos azabaches. Al momento de salir exclamó:  
\- Su nombre es Marcus Taylor y es hijastro de mi sobrino, Marius Black II, hijo de mí querido hermano. Solo quiero que seas cortes con él por estos dos meses. Le tengo mucho cariño y ha venido a pasar las vacaciones aquí y a hacerme compañía. Dormirá en tu habitación.- Le arrojó un beso con una mano, le dedicó una sonrisa cansina y salió hacia el pasillo.  
James permaneció en el despacho hasta muy entrada la tarde pensando en las palabras de su madre. Quería crecer, pero como "Peter Pan", tenía miedo. Era un casi adulto con alma de niño rebelde. Detestaba que le pusieran un límite a sus locuras. Su padre, quien ya había fallecido, parecía ser el único que lo comprendía. Era un hombre grande pero sin embargo seguía teniendo el corazón libre de un adolescente, lo admiraba, él era el único que lo apañaba ante su madre. Pero ya no estaba, se había ido y solo quedaba él y ella.  
Salió de allí y subió a su habitación, en donde solo se hallaban Sirius recostado en su cama con una revista en sus manos y la varita detrás de su oreja y Marcus que escribía algo en el escritorio para su querida amiga.


	5. Confusión

Lily se calzó rápidamente las pantuflas y corrió veloz hacia la ventana de su habitación. Abrió los postigos y dejó que el aire de la noche despejara sus pensamientos. Con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha se dedicó a observar la bella luna que brillaba inmensa en medio de aquel cielo oscuro y la imagen de su amigo Remus se figuró ante ella, _"¿Saldría como lobo por las calles de Londres?",_ un escalofrío recorrió su ser. No sabía el por qué de los nervios que no la dejaban dormir, tal vez el que aquel día fuera sábado era importante en su ecuación. Se detuvo en un punto fijo en la nada durante unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados. "Estupideces", había dicho mientras volvía a su cama e intentaba conciliar el sueño una vez más. Ese día despertó muy tarde, más de lo acostumbrado. Petunia se encontraba de pie junto a su cama con un vaso cuyo contenido había derramado en el rostro impávido de la pelirroja que del tremendo susto que se había pegado había movido sus brazos y con uno de ellos había golpeado en la cara a su hermana.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo!, ¡Bruta!- exclamaba histérica tomando con dolor su prominente nariz. Había corrido al espejo más cercano para contemplar el daño- ¡Oh! ¡Esto no lo podrá cubrir el maquillaje! ¿Qué dirá Vernon?- chillaba la joven con lágrimas asomando por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Lily no podía creer lo que oía, ella toda empapada y su hermana quejándose por un golpe que se lo había buscado y que además había sido sin mala intención. No entendía nada.

\- Mamá dice que bajes a almorzar, oso- decía furiosa Petunia mientras abandonaba la habitación con paso firme y golpeando la puerta al salir.

Lily corrió al baño, secó su cabello, se colocó rápidamente lo primero que encontró y bajó las escaleras casi a los saltos. Marie, la mamá de Lily estaba poniendo la mesa, al notar la presencia de su hija frunció el ceño pero inmediatamente le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¡Con que al fin despiertas perezosa! Te has perdido el escándalo que ha hecho tu hermana hace unos momentos- y exhaló unas carcajadas inconscientes- Deberás disculparte con ella, no me gusta que peleen así.

\- Está bien mamá, pero debo decirte que ella se lo buscó y además fue sin querer. No pude dormir nada mamá, hacía mucho que no me sucedía.- exclamó pensativa besando la mejilla de su progenitora y ayudándola a poner los platos y los cubiertos.

\- ¿Qué pensamientos estarán navegando por esa cabecita de novia?- había preguntado Marie con cierta picardía dejando a su niña sola.

El almuerzo fue de todo menos ameno. Petunia se dedicaba a llorar y llorar por el golpe que Lily le había propinado en medio del rostro y de lo que pensaría Vernon al verla "¡creerá que somos unos salvajes!". Harry, su padre, tenía problemas con su última novela, "estoy atravesando un profundo bache" mientras que el artículo que escribía para el periódico local no era aún del agrado de su editor. Lily apenas oía de lo que hablaban, todavía tenía sueño y sus propios problemas invadían cada uno de sus pensamientos. Al concluir finalmente el almuerzo, llamaron a la puerta. Lily tembló, soltó la cuchara del postre y miró expectante hacia donde su padre se había dirigido. El hombre volvió a los pocos segundos sonriendo, acompañado del joven Mark el cual vestía una chaqueta de cuero que a Lily le resultó muy familiar. Saludó afectuosamente a Marie y de lejos a Petunia que lo miraba realmente asqueada.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?- preguntó inocentemente. Pero la joven tomó esto como una ofensa, se levantó con mucha rabia de su lugar y se encaminó lejos del comedor.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros algo confundido.

\- ¡Hola Lily!- gritó casi inconscientemente como si estuviera a muchos metros de distancia. La pelirroja sonrió- ¿Qué le paso a tu cara?- preguntó como una burla de la situación que había sucedido segundos antes.

Lily sonrió abiertamente y pensó que podría haberse equivocado, que tal vez solo eran amigos y que seguirían así siempre.

Marie invitó a Mark a tomar una taza de café que el joven aceptó cortésmente. Mientras le comentaba algunas anécdotas de su viaje a Ucrania, Lily no podía despegar sus verdes ojos de la chaqueta de cuero que su amigo vestía. Estaba segura haberla visto antes y no la llevaba precisamente él.

El muchacho algo cohibido por el análisis al que era sometido le preguntó:

\- Lily, ¿estás lista?

\- ¿Para qué?- pregunto instantáneamente mientras quitaba sus ojos de la misteriosa prenda.

\- ¿Nuestra salida?

\- ¡Claro!, si, si- dijo Lily algo desanimada buscando disimular el interés que suscitaba en ella la chaqueta de su amigo.

Sus padres observaban la situación asombrados mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros.

\- ¿De qué nos perdimos aquí?, ¿a dónde piensas llevar a mi linda niña Marcus?- inquirió su padre posando sus ojos en los azules de Mark.

\- Vamos al cine, una salida de amigos, solo eso. ¡Cómo si nunca hubiésemos salido, por favor!- Lily había hablado, y en sus palabras se notaba un cierto enojo. Se puso de pie y caminó a su habitación sin pronunciar otra palabra, dejando a Mark y a sus progenitores algo desconcertados por su reacción. A los pocos minutos había regresado con un abrigo y el cabello recogido en una coleta bien alta, dejando su rostro despejado.

Les prometió a sus padres que regresaría temprano y así se marchó, acompañada por su viejo amigo a una función de cine. La película era de acción, de aquellas a las que Lily no estaba acostumbrada. Ella pagó su entrada y Marcus la suya. Compraron palomitas de maíz y gaseosa y entraron a la sala que se encontraba repleta de gente, principalmente niños y adolescentes. Durante la función pretendieron olvidarse de todo y se dedicaron a reír como hacía mucho no lo hacían. Las actuaciones eran pésimas, los escenarios muy pobres pero a Lily no pareció importarle, se había divertido pese a todo.

Al concluir la película, Lily volvió a adoptar la actitud hostil que había mantenido previamente. Por algún motivo sentía que Marcus tenía algo que decirle y que lo ocultaba con acciones y gestos que sobrepasaban lo considerado "románticamente meloso".

Pasaron por un pequeño bar en donde ocuparon una mesa junto a la ventana y bebieron unas cervezas. Lily veía con cierta melancolía como muchas parejas de su edad se lanzaban a la pista mientras pasaban una gran diversidad de música. Marcus al notarla tan ensimismada en el baile ajeno, le extendió una mano y a la vez que le dedicaba su sonrisa más bella le susurró con ternura: "¿Me enseñas a bailar? soy muy malo". Lily dudó un instante pero no se pudo resistir, su presencia era demasiado tentadora. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella no era así, tan dócil, tan ingenua. Ella era fuerte, nadie podía hacerla ceder, nadie...

Al tomar sus manos sintió algo extraño en su interior, algo que la impulsaba hacia Mark y que la alejaba de James. Se dejó llevar por la música, por la magia, por Marcus... En una de esas vueltas, casi tropieza quedando su rostro frente al de su amigo, separado por unos escasos centímetros.

\- ¿Estás bien muñeca?

"¿Muñeca?, ¿James?" Lily se encontraba confusa. La chaqueta, aquel baile, su sonrisa, todo parecía tan irreal. Se alejó de Marcus y salió del bar tan abruptamente que el muchacho tardó en reaccionar. Cuando al fin lo hizo pudo alcanzarla cuando ya se encontraba a dos cuadras de distancia.

\- ¡Lily!- La joven se volteó y vio a su amigo algo agitado por la corrida que había emprendido.- ¿Puedes decirme qué te pasa? Te comportaste de forma extraña durante todo el día.

\- No me pasa nada Marcus, nada. Estoy cansada, solo eso.

\- Te conozco más de lo que crees Lily. ¿Somos amigos o no lo somos? Cuando éramos niños, podíamos terminar la frase del otro sin pensarlo siquiera. Estábamos conectados.

\- Ya no somos niños Marcus.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?- volvió a repetir automáticamente- Siento que hay algo que me ocultas y no sé qué es... es… ¿un chico?- Temía la respuesta que podría llegar a recibir- Si alguien te lastimó Lily, se las verá conmigo.

-Yo...- Lily lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente dijo- sí y no. Pero es algo sin importancia, su nombre es James, es un compañero de la escuela, es un tonto que no merece que gastemos mi tiempo ni el tuyo hablando de él.

\- Pero te pusiste mal por él Lily, ¿estás llorando?

\- ¡No pasa nada Marcus!- gritó Lily limpiándose el rostro con el antebrazo. Pero el joven prosiguió en su interrogatorio.

\- ¿Es un hechicero también?, ¿Es James Potter?- exclamó con un hilo de voz.

La muchacha se sorprendió por la pregunta.

\- Sí- respondió finalmente- ¿Lo conoces?

\- No, es decir, no personalmente. Escuché hablar de él y de la mala fama que lo precede.

\- Sí, es por lo único que se lo conoce…- suspiró resignada- realmente no es una persona que merezca nuestro tiempo. Ya estoy bien Marcus, solo quiero ir a casa y descansar, estoy muy agotada.

El joven asintió algo confundido, no esperaba esa reacción en Lily. Parecía que Potter había dejado una marca profunda en el corazón de su amiga. Una marca que dolía y que él tendría que curar si quería tener alguna posibilidad con ella.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta el hogar de los Evans. Allí los amigos se despidieron. El besó su mejilla mientras que ella le dedicó con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Prometieron verse al día siguiente para desayunar. Y así el muchacho se fue alejando, todavía pensando en James y en Lily, y en los sentimientos que ella parecía guardar hacia él. "¡Maldito afortunado!" dijo en voz alta, antes de entrar en la mansión Potter.

Lily se recostó esa noche pero no pudo cerrar los ojos hasta muy tarde. Marcus, por su parte, había entrado a su habitación y al ver a James dormir, con la boca abierta, con su pijama de ositos y roncando sonoramente, movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y con una media sonrisa mordaz se prometió que Lily sería suya y "nunca de aquel payaso". Tomó la chaqueta de James que había usado en su salida y la olió. Todavía guardaba en ella el aroma de la pelirroja. Se la volvió a calzar y con ella durmió plácidamente.

Despertó repentinamente un par de horas después. Recién había amanecido y los tres merodeadores lo miraban enardecidos, acechándolo.

\- Quítate mi chaqueta- exclamó James sin levantar la voz aunque totalmente enfurecido. Tenía los anteojos puestos y sus cabellos oscuros todos revueltos.

\- Oye, lo siento hermano- dijo Marcus sonriendo burlonamente y colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza- No me di cuenta.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Quítatela, idiota!- gritó Sirius. Ese día era un perro con pocas pulgas. Se notaba molesto porque James lo había despertado de un sueño inolvidable solo para asustar a su primo.

Marcus volvió a reír y se la quitó con lentitud.

\- Todavía tiene el perfume de mi chica- y se la arrojó a James en la cara. El moreno no pudo evitar sentir el aroma, algo le indicaba que ya lo había olido antes. - Me voy a bañar que hoy tengo que ir a verla.

Marcus pegó un salto de su cama y se alejó, dejando a los merodeadores algo confundidos.

\- Apuesto a que no existe ninguna chica y que el perfume es de él- dijo Sirius ofuscado, con el ceño fruncido y regresando a la comodidad de sus sábanas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Cornamenta?- le preguntó Remus.

\- Este perfume lo conozco.

Ese día James bajó a desayunar como de costumbre, dispuesto a beber su consabida taza de té con leche y sus tostadas antes de encaminarse al empleo que había conseguido. Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Marcus quien todavía no se había marchado. El susodicho bebía con lentitud de su pequeña taza mientras miraba a James.

\- ¿Qué me ves?

\- Disculpen "amigos", mi chica me espera. Cuidado James, no te vayas a ahogar con tu orgullo- y se levantó de un salto, satisfecho, se alejó de allí rápidamente.

\- PÚDRETE- exclamó James, pero el otro ya se había ido.

\- Me pregunto qué clase de fémina le puede dar la hora a nuestro "amigo" Marcus- dijo Remus entre divertido y curioso.

\- Lo voy a averiguar- dijo Sirius entusiasmado.- ¿Me acompañas Cornamenta?

\- Tengo que trabajar- exclamó desanimado. Sirius volteó los ojos.

\- ¿Y tú Lunático?

\- No.

\- ¿Así sin más?, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

\- Tengo una cita.

Sirius prorrumpió inmediatamente en sonoras carcajadas.

\- No me digas, ¡misterio resuelto! ¡Tú eres la cita de Marcus!- James que hasta ese momento se había mantenido serio y distante comenzó a reír con Sirius. Remus, acostumbrado a las bromas de Canuto solo se limitó a mostrarles un gesto obsceno con la mano y a ignorarlos el resto de la mañana, ya tendría oportunidad de vengarse de ellos.


	6. Corazón partido

"Detesto cuando nos quedamos en silencio, sin nada qué decir. Nosotros no éramos así, pareciera que algo hubiera cambiado entre nosotros", pensaba Lily mientras Mark repasaba con su varita cada baldosa del camino que llevaba a la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja. De repente levantó su mirada, como si mágicamente sus pensamientos lo hubieran tocado. Lily se estremeció.

\- ¿Quieres una rosa? Sé que te gustan mucho.- Marcus se notaba complaciente.

\- Las adoro, pero el rosal aún no ha florecido.- espetó la muchacha casi como una obviedad.

El joven tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo enrolló entre sus dedos ágilmente. Lily sonreía mientras observaba como su amigo se las ingeniaba para formar una flor.

\- Nunca fui bueno en las manualidades pero creo que está igual a la que vi en esa película.- exclamó extendiendo su mano. La joven no pudo evitar prorrumpir una pequeña carcajada al recibir aquello que se asemejaba más a un pequeño bollito de papel con forma de pasa de uva.

\- ¡Gracias Mark!

\- Estás hermosa, más bella con cada minuto que pasa, tu sonrisa es un regalo para mí.

\- ¡Marcus!- gritó Lily avergonzada, con su rostro que aún en medio de aquella oscura noche, se notaba rojo como su cabello.

\- ¡Fui un tonto en no decírtelo antes! Eres bella, buena e inteligente, cada momento junto a ti me enamoro más, no puedo… evitarlo.

\- ¡Ya basta Marcus!- gritó la joven colocándose de pie de un salto y caminando al rosal que su madre tenía plantado en el jardín delantero.

\- Eres todo para mí- Marcus se aproximó a ella y exclamó esto con una dulce y dolida voz, casi en un susurro.

Lily se volteó hacia su amigo, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

\- Deja de decir estupideces Mark, de las que no podamos volver después, de las que no podamos arrepentirnos.

Pero Marcus se acercó aún más, tanto así que ambos podían sentir su respiraciones. De repente, casi sin querer, sus bocas se encontraron. Lily no podía creer que los labios de Marcus estuvieran sobre los suyos, sin embargo por un momento se dejó llevar. El beso era tierno y tentador, dulce como un fruto maduro y tan necesario en aquel instante como agua en un desierto. Lily deslizó sus manos hacia su cabello arenoso y lo revolvió al compás del movimiento de su boca. Era un momento mágico, único, pero Lily no tardó en descubrir que los cabellos que acariciaba no eran del color indicado y que los ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada no eran aquellos que la dejaban sin dormir por la noche. Casi como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera corrido por sus cuerpos se apartó de Mark con ambas manos. No podía olvidar a James, su deseo de erradicar su recuerdo la había llevado a cometer la locura de sentir deseos hacia Marcus, solo con el propósito de olvidar al pelinegro.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Marcus se notaba preocupado por la reacción de la chica que se había alejado uno cuantos centímetro de él.

\- No, estoy confundida…

\- ¡Miren todos con qué sorpresa me acabo de encontrar!

La voz menos esperada hizo su aparición y resonó en el lugar con toda su fuerza. Lily giró su cabeza y vio de pie junto a la puerta que separaba la vereda del jardín a James, vistiendo la chaqueta que Marcus había usado en anteriores ocasiones. Sus manos se encontraban ocultas en sus bolsillos y sus ojos apenas lograban distinguirse, perdidos en una maraña de cabellos enredados.

\- ¡Miren todos al cobarde de mi primito, Marcus Black besando a Evans! ¡Qué pareja más linda!- decía sarcástico, mientras Lily lo miraba entre sorprendida, culpable y triste.- Pero ten cuidado Mark te romperá el corazón en mil pedazos a la primera oportunidad, es cruel y desalmada- prosiguió con su voz más potente.

Marcus se aproximó con un puño en alto y completamente furioso.

\- ¡Aquí el único cobarde eres tú hablando así de una mujer!, te escudas en tus palabras, en tu apariencia y solo eres un cobarde que no se atreve a jugárselas por la mujer que quiere ¡Maldito infeliz!

\- ¡GOLPEAME IDIOTA! Cualquier nuevo golpe no podrá hacerme más daño del que acabo de sufrir. Felicitaciones a ambos - James oyó las palabras de Marcus pero no tuvo animo de responderle- espero que sean muy felices… de verdad- James se encontraba profundamente dolido y sus palabras salieron de él como filosas puñaladas hacia el corazón de su amada. Observó fijamente a los ojos verdes de Lily y se marchó, dejando a solas a la pareja.

El padre de la joven salió de la casa ante los gritos que lo habían despertado de su letargo. Marcus y Lily permanecían inmóviles en sus lugares.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó con una voz ronca.

\- Disculpe señor, no fue nuestra intención- se apresuró a decir Mark mientras Lily guardaba silencio. De repente, sin previo aviso, la joven comenzó a correr, a correr en la dirección en la que James había desaparecido, dejando a su padre y a su amigo, atónitos. No podía perderlo ahora, no podía. Hay veces que debemos pasar por momentos difíciles para darnos cuenta lo importante que son esas personas para nosotros. El beso con Mark no había significado nada para ella, solo una prueba para descubrir que el joven solo podía llegar a ser su amigo. Corrió unas cuadras, hasta encontrarse en una calle en la que no transitaba nadie. Miró hacia ambos lados, desesperada. Su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Perdería a James?

De repente vio una silueta hacia su derecha, al final de una vereda, se hacía más chica con cada paso.

\- ¡James!- gritó ella, pero el muchacho aunque se detuvo, no se volteó a verla.

La joven corrió en su dirección e impulsada por un coraje no muy propio en ella apoyó una mano en uno de sus hombros. Lily pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar por el latido cada vez más fuerte de su corazón. Aun de espaldas, James extendió su mano y la colocó sobre la suya. La joven sintió como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese corrido de una mano a la otra.

\- Lo siento James, yo no quería que sucediera… - y se detuvo. Le era imposible continuar porque las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y hacían que su voz se entrecortara.

El apretó con fuerza la mano de ella con mucho dolor y luego la quitó de su hombro. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante aun sin voltearse.

\- Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo Lily, y quédate tranquila jamás volveré a entrometerme en tu vida.

Lily hubiera jurado que en aquel instante James lloraba pero que el orgullo tan característico en él le había impedido mostrarse vulnerable ante ella.


	7. Golpe al orgullo

El joven entró a su habitación acelerado por la escena de la que había sido testigo. Sirius y Remus dormían plácidamente por lo que apenas lo escucharon llegar. Se arrojó sobre su cama, con miles de pensamientos abrumándolo y se mantuvo así, con la mirada perdida en una araña que subía lentamente sobre una de las paredes hacia el techo. Volvió a componerse, casi como si una idea lo hubiese impulsado a hacerlo y se aproximó al catre vacío de Marcus.

El susodicho llegó muy tarde aquella noche pues acompañó a Lily un tiempo hasta que finalmente la pelirroja lo despachó con la excusa de que tenía sueño. Lo que no supo Marcus es que Lily lloró mucho cuando por fin estuvo sola y que él no era el motivo de sus lágrimas.

Al entrar al dormitorio lo primero que notó fue la disposición de su cama. Era imposible no notar donde se encontraba. James la había adherido mediante un hechizo al techo. Marcus sintió la sangre hervir en él y encendió la luz colérico. Sirius, quien permanecía completamente dormido, transitando el octavo sueño, fue despertado abruptamente por la voz de su primo quien había arrojado a James del colchón sobre el que retozaba.

\- ¿Quién es el estúpido que hace tanto ruido?- preguntó Sirius con los ojos entreabiertos y la voz carrasposa.

\- Eres un imbécil Potter. Madura de una vez.

James aun dolido por el golpe recibido al caer comenzó a reír para sí. Remus y Sirius lo veían atónitos. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaban de esa manera, parecía demente. El joven de gafas se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres para venir a mi casa y quedarte con Lily? ESTUPIDO INFELIZ.

\- Me eligió a mi Potter, fin del asunto.

James frunció el ceño de repente y apretó el puño con mucha fuerza. Marcus seguía hablando pero él no lo oía. Estaba demasiado furioso para hacerlo.

Sirius y Remus observaban la situación desde un rincón con la sensación de haberse perdido un capítulo de la historia.

El puño de James se había estrellado por completo en la boca de Marcus. El joven se lanzó a devolverle el golpe a Potter y fue así que se desencadenó una lucha feroz.

\- Creo que tenemos que separarlos- había llegado a decir Remus.

\- ¿tú crees?- preguntó Sirius irónico.

De repente una piña de Marcus arrojó al pelinegro contra una pared de la habitación. El joven se corrigió sus anteojos, los cuales tenía medio caídos. Marcus lo miraba de pie, con algunos moretones y todavía agitado por la encarnizada batalla que se había sucedido. Potter, herido en su orgullo, se limpió con una mano la sangre que salía de su boca. De repente, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, el rubio le tendió una mano al moreno. James lo miró atónito y algo ofendido. Se puso de pie por sus propios medios y abandonó el dormitorio a la par que dejaba caer la cama que había permanecido adherida al techo hasta esos momentos.

\- Es una tregua- exclamó Sirius encogiendo sus hombros- es su manera de decirlo.

Unos minutos después cuando las aguas parecían haber amainado, Sirius se aproximó a su amigo que descansaba en el jardín de la casona.

\- ¿Todo fue por Evans?

-Sí por Evans- respondió James débilmente- Creo que me sacó un diente- exclamó mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Sale con Marcus, el "falso Black". Los encontré besándose.

Sirius se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Sabía que había momentos para bromear pero aquel no era uno de ellos. Era necesario respetar el dolor de su amigo. Sabía que Marcus y Lily se conocían. Había seguido hacía unos días a Marcus con el propósito de averiguar con cual misteriosa chica se encontraba.

\- Necesito distraerme un poco- dijo para sorpresa de Sirius- Vayamos a divertirnos, la noche recién empieza.

Canuto no sabía si sentirse preocupado por su repentino cambio de actitud o feliz porque su amigo merodeador seguía allí, con el mismo espíritu de siempre. En pocos minutos los tres merodeadores estaban alistados para recorrer Londres en busca de diversión. "Diversión" en su dialecto era música y chicas, muchas chicas con las cuales coquetear. Caminaron un par de cuadras cuando se encontraron con un pub. El lugar ideal para ahogar sus penas. Había mucha gente en su interior y la música se podía oír a varios metros de distancia. Los tres amigos entraron bastante entusiasmados. Remus no había conocido un lugar así en lo que tenía de vida. Las fiestas a las que solía acudir eran más al estilo mágico que muggle. Sin embargo Sirius se sentía en su ámbito y al pasar la puerta de entrada se puso a bailar con una muchacha morena que se encontraba junto a la puerta.

Ya todos se habían lanzado a la pista para demostrar sus mejores pasos. La música sonaba tan fuerte que era imposible hablar en aquel lugar, ni siquiera pensar. Remus se había perdido entre la multitud. James por su parte se encontraba mareado y sin haber bebido ni una gota de alcohol. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Había perdido la costumbre?

\- Cornamenta Potter- había dicho Black de repente, arrastrando un poco las sílabas afectado por la cerveza y llevando dos vasos con él- toma, bebe.

James aceptó la oferta de su amigo y sin pensarlo dos veces se bebió el contenido de ambas jarras.

\- Oye, era uno para cada uno, ya vuelvo con más- Sirius había vuelto a desaparecer tambaleando, disimulando su estado con elegantes pasos de baile.

El joven de gafas había sufrido repentinamente el efecto de lo que se había bebido y tuvo que tomar asiento en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor. Había muchas chicas hermosas pero ninguna de ellas era Lily. Una muchacha rubia lo miraba desde un rincón pero optó por ignorarla. Su estado era lamentable, sentado, llorando, ebrio. Sirius volvió a aparecer pero al ver a su hermano, corrió hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Sabía que la cerveza muggle era demasiado para ti.

\- Estoy bien Canuto, suéltame.

\- No estás bien, vamos a casa. ¿Dónde está Lunático?

\- ¡NO!- gritó James con todas sus fuerzas, plantándose en el lugar- No quiero, quiero olvidar a Lily, no quiero pensar más en ella.

El de ojos grises suspiró resignado y de improviso golpeó a su amigo con un puño. James cayó al suelo y se tomó su rostro con mucho dolor.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso idiota?

\- Aquí el único idiota eres tú. ¿Amas a Evans?

\- Qué pregunta estúpida.

\- ¡¿La amas?!- volvió a repetir gritando Sirius.

\- ¡Sí!, ¿eso querías escuchar?

\- Entonces no la pierdas.

\- Es fácil decirlo cuando nunca te pisotearon el corazón. Ella no me ama, creo que ya quedó demostrado.

\- ¿Eso?- Sirius largó una carcajada sonora que sorprendió a James- Eso no significa nada.

\- ¿Nada?

\- Tu mismo has dicho que corrió hacia ti después de descubrirlos. ¿Qué chica a la cual parece no importarles hace lo que ella hizo por ti?

\- Estupideces Canuto. Estás borracho.

\- Si, si, tal vez lo estoy. Pero no pierdas por culpa de tu orgullo, recuerda mis palabras "joven Padawan".

James chistó como restándole importancia a las palabras de su amigo y se alejó de allí para encontrarse con la atractiva rubia que lo observaba desde lejos. Sirius rio para sí "espero que cuando te arrepientas no sea demasiado tarde".


	8. Conociéndose

El sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas color chocolate e iluminaba el cuarto con una tenue luz. Afuera había dejado de llover. Las aves habían comenzado a salir de sus refugios y cantaban anunciando que el día, al fin, había mejorado. Aun así, ella se encontraba adentro, echada sobre su cama, jugando con su varita. Miraba el cielo raso, distraída, no se encontraba presente. Su mente viajaba no muy lejos de allí pero muy cerca de James. Se levantó de repente y sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia. Cuanto más se esforzaba por erradicarlo de sus pensamientos peor resultaba. Lily se puso de pie y bajó dispuesta a despejarse un poco. Caminar y aprovechar el escaso sol que había en esos momentos. Tomó el paraguas y se marchó de su hogar. Había caminado unas cuantas cuadras, saltando entretenida por arriba de los charcos de agua, recogiendo flores y saludando a los vecinos que como ella habían salido de sus casas al concluir el aguacero. Había comprado unos panes en un negocio francés de la zona y comenzó a comer uno de ellos, entusiasmada. Sin embargo James seguía en ella. Suspiró resignada, ¿Cuál es el remedio para tal enfermedad? Pensó en Marcus y en lo que había pasado hacía dos noches. Detestaba pensar en él como algo más que un amigo pero tal vez darle una oportunidad no sería tan malo después de todo. Divagando en sus pensamientos, no pudo prestarle atención al camino que transitaba por lo que, como lo despistada que a veces solía ser, se tropezó con sus pies y cayó de lleno sobre un charco de agua. Los panes habían volado de sus manos y como salidos de la nada, un montón de perros hicieron acto de presencia para llevárselos como cena improvisada. Lily en vano quiso alejarlos y con dificultad se puso de pie. "¡Maldición! Si tan solo hubiese traído mi varita". Observó su vestimenta la cual se encontraba toda sucia y mojada y su paraguas que se había partido a la mitad en la caída. Con todo el orgullo del que era poseedora comenzó a caminar, con el mentón en alto, la bolsa vacía y el paraguas roto sostenido por la otra mano. Había dado unos cuantos pasos aun con su pierna adolorida, cuando una persona se cruzó por su camino. Aquella persona que podía convertir su día en el peor de todos o en el mejor de ellos (según como lo viera). El moreno se encontraba junto a la puerta de la zapatería en la cual trabajaba, con un cigarrillo entre sus labios y su chaqueta de cuero tan de él. Estaba mirando hacia otro lado cuando algo lo hizo voltear y encontrarse con Lily de pie a unos metros suyo. Se sorprendió al verla en ese estado y aunque quiso mostrarse indiferente ante ella le fue inevitable.

\- ¿Evans?, ¿estás bien?- "¿Desde cuándo ya no me llama Lily?" se preguntó internamente derramando algunas lágrimas de dolor.

\- Sí, lo estoy Potter.

Pese a esto el joven se aproximó a ella lentamente antes de apagar el cigarro en el suelo.

\- A ver, déjame ver esa herida.

\- Estoy bien.- mintió Lily.

\- Sí claro, por eso estás llorando.

\- No estoy llorando por eso- la voz de Lily se fue ahogando lentamente. James la miró sorprendido e ignorando sus palabras se puso de rodillas para observar su corte.

Al levantarse hizo una seña y un taxi se detuvo a metros de ellos.

\- Sube al auto, te llevare a tu casa.

\- No es necesario, estoy cerca.

\- No me importa, te llevare igual ¿o quieres que te cargue hasta allí?- nadie podía ganarle a James en lo terco, ni siquiera Lily quien se estaba comportando como una niña chiquita haciendo un berrinche.

\- Gracias- dijo la muchacha con dificultad. James la ayudó a subirse al vehículo con total delicadeza. La pelirroja sintió su respiración muy cerca lo que provocó que su rostro se pusiese colorado de repente.

\- ¿Lista?- Lily asintió con una media sonrisa- Bien, vamos- exclamó James al conductor.

\- Espera- lo interrumpió ella de repente- sobre lo de la otra noche…

\- No- la detuvo él con una mano- está bien, no me debes ninguna explicación. No hay nada más que decir.

Lily lo observó por unos breves instantes a través del reflejo que proporcionaba uno de los vidrios del asiento trasero. Él no la miraba, sus ojos parecían fijos en el paisaje, sus largas pestañas parecían húmedas. Un profundo dolor se apoderó de ella pero no provenía de su rodilla lastimada sino de más profundo, de su propio corazón.

\- No sabía que tenías trabajo.- dijo ella buscando romper esa extraña barrera que se había levantado entre los dos.

\- No sabes nada sobre mí Evans.- le retrucó exhalando una carcajada divertida que hizo que ella también riese- Creo que era "el momento de empezar a madurar", o eso me dijo una pelirroja hace un tiempo.

Llegaron en escasos minutos. Potter salió de su lugar y se encaminó a ayudar a la joven.

\- Me debes quince libras y diecisiete por la atención médica- bromeó.

\- Estás distinto Potter y eso me alegra mucho. No creas que no me intereso por ti.

\- Gracias- dijo él y Lily se alejó de allí lentamente entrando a su hogar.


End file.
